fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline
This is a timeline designed to show all major events both part of actual canon and added canon. Content This is a chronological rundown of the events of this alternative timeline. At some parts it perfectly mirrors our own. Major divergences start at the 1960's. If a (*) stands in front of the event it is actual history. Pre-War 1945 **'May 7-8': VE-day, Victory for the allies in Europe. **''Operation Paperclip'' is in effect, as both the United States and Soviet Union try to snatch as many German scientists and plans as possible for own gain. **'September 2': V-day, Japan officially surrenders to the United States of America after the atomic bombs dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki in August. **'October 24': The United Nations is established as an organisation to make sure a major war would never occur again. 1946 * *'July 29': The Hollywood blacklist begins. The United States government under President Truman cracks down on suspected subversive and communist writers in Hollywood. 1947 * *The Red Scare runs rampant in the free world, also known as McCarthyism after Senator McCarthy. It mandated the absolute mistrust of anything that could be faintly considered as communist or 'un-american behavior'. The United States government invests in several anti-communist programs that range from Hollywood movies to school textbooks. The nuclear family becomes the ideal of the American way of life. 1948 * *'May 14': The Jewish state of Israel is founded on the previous British Mandatory of Palestine. * *'June 27': The Berlin Airlift starts as a response to the Berlin Blockade by the Soviet Union. Originally this blockade was supposed to make Berlin fall completely under Soviet rule by blocking all roads to the Western sectors of the German capital. The West responded by delivering supplies by air to the now completely cut of enclave in soviet controlled Germany. 1949 * *'April 4': North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO) is formed, serving as a defensive pact for Western Europe and was backed by the United States. * *'May 12': The Berlin Airlift ends, as the Soviet Union reluctantly opens the borders to Berlin again. * *'May 23': The Federal Republic of Germany (West Germany) is established after the temporary military governments of the United States, United Kingdom and France hand over autonomy back to the German people. * *'October 1': The People's Republic of China is founded by the Chinese Communist Party and its leader Mao Zedong. * *'October 11': Official creation of the German Democratic Republic (East Germany) as an independent socialist state after Red army forces leave. 1950 * *'June 25': communist North Korea invades beyond the 38th Parallel into South Korea, initiating the Korean war. Communism is seen as an aggressive force by the west and the United States (backed by allies) aids in the defense of South Korea. * *'October 25': The Red Chinese army comes to aid North Korea. Turning the Korean war in a proxy war. 1953 * *'July 27': An armistice is signed between North Korea and South Korea, De Facto ending the Korean war. The 38th parallel is considered the border between the two nations again, with some minor alterations. * Relations between The People's Republic of China and The United States of America remain tense. 1954 * January 31: Senator Joseph McCarthy is shot and killed on the steps of the capitol by a man that affiliated himself with the communist party. McCarthy is considered a martyr for a noble cause. 1955 * *'May 9': West Germany joins NATO * *'May 14': Warsaw Pact is created, serving as a defensive and economic pact for Eastern Europe and was back by the Soviet Union. 1956 * *'Fall': Hungarian Uprising against the regime of the People's Republic of Hungary is successfully cracked down on. * The Beat Generation becomes ostracized in the wake of the assassination of Senator McCarthy. 1957 * *'October 4': Sputnik 1 is launched by the Soviet Union and was the first artificial Earth satellite in space. This event inaugurated the Space Race between the United States, Soviet Union, and later: China. 1958 * *'1 January': Establishment of the European Economic Community (EEC) which was the precursor of the European Commonwealth. * *'Summer': Expo 58 also known as the Brussels World's Fair is held until the nineteenth of October. It is the first ever World Fair since the second world war and was supposed to usher in a new age of atomic power and progress. 1961 * *'April 12': Senior Lieutenant Yuri Gagarin of The Soviet Union became the first human in space. Gagarin orbited the Earth in his Vostok 1 spacecraft which took him one hour and forty-eight minutes. Yuri landed safely back on earth, sixteen miles south west of Engels, in the Saratov region. * May 5: Captain Carl Bell of the United States Space Agency became the first 'official' human in space. This claim is disputed by both the Soviet Union and China. Captain Bell's flight in Space Capsule Defiance 7 lasted twelve minutes and seven seconds, and made a full revolution around the Earth. Bell died when the capsule crashed on its return to Earth. * *'August': The construction of the Berlin Wall by the Soviet Union and East German government begins in an effort to keep people from moving to the more economically viable west. The border becomes heavily guarded and will for the coming century keep Berlin decided, both physically and symbolically. 1962 * The Hippie movement fails to catch on in an increasingly more military-minded, communist-fearing United States. 1964 * *Full Americanization of the conflict in Vietnam, putting the Vietnam war at the forefront of American news and military interest. 1968 * *'Spring': the Prague Spring of Czechoslovakia is brutally ended with a military invasion of Warsaw pact troops, to 'correct' the increasingly liberal interpretations of socialism from its government. 1969 * By this year, the United States is divided into thirteen commonwealths; each of which encompasses several states. The national flag is changed to reflect this and depicts fourteen stars - thirteen in a circle to represent the commonwealths and one in the middle to represent the federal government and the nation as a whole. * April 1: Pre-mature end of the Vietnam war with United States victory leads to an increase of trust of the government back home. Anti-War movement never really takes off. * July 16: The Virgo II Lunar Lander Valiant 11 with U.S.S.A. astronauts Captain Richard Wade, Captain Mark Garris, and Captain Michael Hagen lands on the Moon. The astronauts become the first humans to walk on a celestial body other than Earth. * August 15: Woodstock Jazz and Swing Festival is held, celebrating American swing and jazz music. * November 14: Virgo III Lander Valiant 12 lands on the Moon. 1992 * The mission of Sierra Army Depot is changed. It is now responsible for the demilitarization of stores of surplus ammunition that have been deemed unfit or obsolete for military purposes. This mission is to be overseen by the Industrial Operations Command in cooperation with the Environmental Protection Agency, providing a greener, cleaner way to dispose of military ordnance. The mission continued until 2050. 1993 * November 1: European Commonwealth is established as a federal European State. '-' Beyond this point there is only a direct copy from the Fallout Timeline from the official Fallout Wiki. This is subject to change and streamlining as not all events are deemed as important from an RP perspective. '-' 2002 * The West Tek Research Facility is founded. 2009 * In Vegas, Smitty's opens its doors. 2016 * Wonderglue is established this year. 2020 * The Delta IX rocket is commissioned by the U.S.S.A. The Delta IX rocket is the last of the manned rockets to the Moon. 2021 * Hubris Comics begins publishing comic books, one of their most popular is Grognak the Barbarian. 2030 * The Boss is born in San Diego, California. 2034 * The Delta IX rocket is converted for U.S. military purposes. Crew and instrument sections are replaced with a nuclear warhead. 2037 * The Mister Handy series of robots is first brought to market as a general construction and maintenance unit by General Atomics International. 2038 * The Boss joins the U.S Army Special Forces 2039 * Prometheus Coal, a division of Poseidon Energy, opens a coal mine in central Utah. As a result a small village is settled nearby called Eagle Rock. * An early bug in Mister Handy robots that caused interference in the operation of the multiple arms is fixed with a hardware update, with no major problems since then. 2040 * The Tibbets Prison is commandeered by the United States government in association with Vault-Tec and Poseidon Oil to tie into their Project Safehouse. On April 5, 2040, the Secretary of the Army makes the decision to build a new Disciplinary Barracks, with a capacity for 456 inmates. A cost ceiling of $363 million in allocated construction dollars is set. The target budget year for funding this project is fiscal year 2041. Construction begins in fall of 2042, with completion projected for fall of the year 2045. 2042 * A major earthquake takes place in Mexico City. The Mister Handy general construction robot becomes the leader in sales in Mexico. * Wilson Automatoys is established in Boston, Massachusetts. * Giddyup Buttercup, a product of Wilson Automatoys, is copyrighted. * June 25: Robert House founds RobCo Industries. * July: Discussions with Vault-Tec to determine space and functional requirements for the new Tibbets facility occur. 2044 * Nuka-Cola is invented by John-Caleb Bradberton. * The Great Passion Fruit Famine hits America. People actually notice the taste difference in Nuka-Cola when the passion fruit flavor was removed. * The X277 "Viper" magnetic rail cannon developed for the U.S. Military by West Tek is deemed too costly to produce on a mass scale and abandoned. 2050 * The mission of Sierra Army Depot is changed again. It is refurbished with the latest in technology and is from now on used as a secret research installation for developing and testing robotic, biological and conventional weapons until 2076. 2051 * Seeking to protect business interests and their oil supply, the United States begins to exert increasing pressure on Mexico, citing the political instability and pollution stemming from Mexico as a threat to the United States. Various economic sanctions serve to destabilize Mexico, and the United States military enters Mexico to keep the oil refineries running and making sure oil and fuel continue to make their way north across the border at Mexico's expense. * The N99 10mm pistol becomes standard issue military sidearm following the phase out of the N80. 2052 * A television documentary revealing the withered husk of the Texas oil fields brings the oil shortage into American households and reveals how deep the energy crisis runs. * The last manned mission to the Moon occurs. * The widely known Nuka-Cola’s Dazzling Blue bottle color was adopted as standard after market research programs indicated that the blue color was the favorite in 86 people out of a hundred polled. * March 5: The socially transmitted "New Plague" arises, killing tens of thousands. The United States closes its borders and the first-ever national quarantine is declared. The source of the plague is unknown, but rumors persist that it is a genetically engineered weapon. * April: The Resource Wars begin. Many smaller nations go bankrupt, and Europe, dependent on oil imports from the Middle East, responds to the Middle East's rising oil prices with military action. The long drawn-out war between the European Commonwealth and the Middle East begins. * May - July: The United Nations, already suffering, begins to collapse. In a series of heated debates, many nations withdraw from the organization as the U.N. tries to keep the peace. * July 26: The United Nations is officially disbanded. 2053 * ZAX 1.0 goes online, developed by Vault-Tec. Initially a prototype of some of the systems designed to govern the vaults, it is given to the government to help the Department of Energy collect resource data. Within a year, it is taken by the military for plague and tactical research; one version, ZAX 1.2, would later be constructed for West Tek. * December: Like an exclamation mark on the end of a very bad year, a terrorist nuclear weapon destroys Tel Aviv. * The 'Red Menace' holotape game is released to the public. 2054 * REPCONN Aerospace is founded following the first launch of the Delta IX rocket. * January: Limited nuclear exchange in the Middle East raises fears throughout the world. * In light of the European-Middle Eastern War and the plague scare, the United States officially sets Project Safehouse in motion. The project, financed by junk bonds, is designed to create shelters, called Vaults, for the populace in the event of a nuclear war or deadly plague. Construction begins late in 2054 and proceeds rapidly due to advances in construction technology. 2055 * West Tek starts working on a new virus to kill the New Plague. Their viral research and close ties to the federal government eventually lead to them being chosen for the Pan-Immunity Virion Project twenty years later as well as power infantry armor and laser research. * ZAX 1.2 is brought in to regulate conditions in West Tek. It is not part of the Vault-Tec preservation software, so it does not have any orders to protect humanity after the bombs fall. In the meantime, it calmly calculates data and plays chess with the scientists. Many scientists claim that ZAX is a "big ol' cheater" and draws the game out too much for a computer of his considerable abilities. 2057 * February: United States government removes the Grand Canyon's protected status as a national park. * May: Uranium mining begins in the Grand Canyon. The Grand Canyon is closed indefinitely. 2058 * Isla Negra Holdings begins to take control of Point Lookout, Maryland as the New Plague devastates the region. 2059 * The Anchorage Front Line is established, as the United States increases its military presence in Alaska to protect its oil interests. The Anchorage Front Line causes tensions between the United States and Canada, as the United States attempts to pressure Canada into allowing American military units to guard the Alaskan pipeline. * The first artificial intelligence is born. Limited by memory constraints, its expansion is rapidly halted. The discovery paves the way for future A.I. research in laboratories throughout the United States. 2060 * Traffic on the streets of the world stops moving. Fuel becomes too precious to waste on automobiles, so alternatives are explored - electric and fusion cars begin to be manufactured, but factories can only make limited amounts while conserving fuel. The U.S. economy teeters on bankruptcy. Pressure on fusion research increases. * The European-Middle Eastern War ends as the oil fields in the Middle East run dry. There is no longer a goal in the conflict, and both sides are reduced almost to ruin. * The European Commonwealth dissolves into quarreling nation states, fighting over the remaining resources. 2061 * March: Construction of Vault 108 begins. 2062 * May: Construction of Vault 92 begins. * Despite quarantine measures, the New Plague continues to spread, fueling national paranoia. * Many Mormon congregations come together to purchase places in Vault 70, located in Salt Lake City, Utah. * A U.F.O. codenamed "Palandine" crashes just north of Hagerstown, Maryland, but cannot be recovered. * Wan Yang is arrested as a suspect in the Niagara Sabotage. 2063 * Dr. Willem Clark, a top nuclear physicist in his day, is put in charge of all scientific endeavors at the Reservation.Colonel Green, a career soldier in the U.S. army, is put in charge of security. * August: The construction of most Vaults completed, except for Vault 13, whose construction finally gets off the ground heralding a development cycle that seems plagued with problems. Drills begin in the other cities with completed Vaults, but the increasing frequency of the drills has a "cry wolf" effect, and the turnouts for drills trickle off as the years go on. * Grognak & the Ruby Ruins holotape game is released into the public. 2064 * March: Construction of Vault 106 begins. 2065 * The Reservation is given orders to research and produce nuclear missiles that can be fired from an orbiting space platform. * Robert House concludes that atomic war would devastate the Earth within 15 years after every projection he ran deemed it a mathematical certainty. * February: Construction of Vault 76 begins. * April 14: The M.A.R.Go.T. computer enters service. * June: Due to enormous demands for electricity from a 17+ million population, a nuclear reactor in New York Citygoes supercritical, almost causing a meltdown. The near meltdown brings into effect power rationing, and the term "Hot Summer" is used to refer to this incident. * August: Increasing need for mobility in the United States mechanized cavalry leads the military to focus the efforts on creating a man-based tank - essentially, a two-legged walking armored unit: power armor. Research grows until 2067 and several prototypes are developed, many of which prove to be unworkable in the field. These prototypes pave the way for future advances in military, construction, and fusion technology. 2066 * The U.S. Navy missile cruiser USS Ebon Atoll is accidentally sunk by the U.S. Navy Submarine USS Interference''during the Anchorage Campaign. The ''Interference mistook the Ebon Atoll for an enemy vessel and shot it with a nuclear torpedo killing all on board. It is one of the worst U.S. Navy disasters since World War II. * Resource rationing in Denver causes riots. Midwest U.S.A. and Mexico start having food shortages and can't supply Denver with the food it needs. Food riots occur. National Guard called in. * With more important things to spend their money on, Poseidon Energy closes the inefficient and dangerousEagle Rock mine complex and sells it to the U.S. government. * May: Construction of Vault 87 begins. * Spring: As the oil resources dry up across the globe, China's fossil fuel dependency causes an energy crisis in the nation. China, bordering on collapse, becomes more aggressive in its trade talks with the United States. The United States' unwillingness to export oil to China leads to a breakdown in talks between the two countries. * Summer: Adding further insult to the Sino-American relations, the first crude fusion cell is unveiled, one of the results of the power armor project. Devices designed for the fusion cell begin to be manufactured. Incorporating fusion power into the general U.S. infrastructure begins, but the process is too slow to supply power to the regions that need it. Nearly eleven years later, few sections of the United States were supplied with fusion power. * Winter: In the winter of 2066, China invades Alaska. The Anchorage Front Line becomes a true battleground. * Winter: As a sign of increasing tension between the two countries, Canada proves reluctant to allow American troops on Canadian soil or allow American planes to fly over Canadian airspace. American and Canadian tensions rise, but Canada eventually backs down, and U.S. troops pass through Canada. This sets the stage for theCanadian annexation in 2076.37 2067 * The first suit of T-45d power armor is deployed in Alaska. While lacking the full mobility of future versions, this power armor is incredibly effective against Chinese tanks and infantry. Its ability to carry heavy ordnance becomes key in various localized conflicts, and it has the power to destroy entire towns without endangering the wearer. China rushes to create its own versions, but they are many years behind the United States. * By this year, a Nuka-Cola machine can be found on almost every street in America. * Senator Todd Peterson decides to build a secret bunker to house himself and his family should war break out. Senator Peterson is a wealthy man in his own right, but lacks the funds necessary for such a project. Through secret dealings with Poseidon Oil and a covert branch of the government known as the Enclave, the final funding for the project is attained. A construction site is chosen in southern Colorado and work begins. 2068 * May: Construction of Vault 92 ends. * November: Construction of Vault 112 begins. 2069 * Canada begins to feel the pressure from the United States military as the U.S. draws upon Canadian resources for the war effort. Vast stretches of timberland are destroyed, and other resources in Canada are stretched to the breaking point. Many Americans refer to Canada as Little America, and Canadian protests are unheard. * February 11: By order of the U.S. government, all Patriot's Cookbook magazines are banned and incinerated. However, many magazines still remained in circulation. * March: Vault 13 is finally completed - it is the last of the Vaults on the West Coast, and drills begin. Due to its late completion, the "cry wolf" effect that hurt the other Vaults is not as pronounced. * October: Construction of Vault 76 ends. * December: Construction of Vault 106 and Vault 108 ends. Vault 108 was in construction for 8 years due to work stoppage. 2070 * The first of the Chryslus Motors fusion-driven cars are developed. Reassuringly big and American, the limited models carry a hefty price tag but are sold out within days. Many Chryslus plants have long since been converted into making military ordnance. 2071 * Planned Diversion Programming copyrights the hologame Atomic Command. * December: Construction of Vault 87 ends. * Atomic Command the holotape game is released into the public. 2072 * The United States' increasing demand for Canadian resources causes protests and riots in several Canadian cities. An attempted sabotage of the Alaskan pipeline is all the military needs as an excuse to finalize its annexation of Canada, which had already begun in 2067. * Legislative Act 21-0 is passed by the United States Congress. * Completed B.O.M.B. missiles are sent to different space centers around the U.S. so they can be carried into space and installed into the B.O.M.B. satellites. The process is slow, but it is being carried out fairly regularly. * June 3: Canada begins to be fully annexed by U.S.A. It is fully integrated by January of 2076. 2073 * August: The Ballistic Orbital Missile Base, or B.O.M.B.-001, is completed and partially functional (for security and maintenance bots) using a temporary onboard generator. The only things the base needs are the manually input final launch instructions and codes and the main power reactor. * September 15: As China becomes increasingly aggressive with their use of biological weapons, the United States government felt that a countermeasure was needed. The Pan-Immunity Virion Project is officially formed and plans are made to begin experiments at the West Tek Research Facility in Southern California. 2074 * Contrary to their claims of seeking only to retake Alaska from the Reds, American power armor units, infantry, and mechanized divisions are deployed to China, but they become bogged down on the mainland, putting a further drain on American resources and supply lines. * Government decision makers order the dumping of radioactive waste into Eagle Rock's lower mines. Enclave politics help secure a contract for Poseidon Energy to develop and use their Agricola mining robots in the operation of the dumping ground. Not surprisingly, the Agricola lab turns out to be a pretty good bunker as well. * June: Construction of Vault 112 ends. * June 24: Negotiations between the U.S. and other world powers come to a dramatic end, with the president walking out of oil talks with the other world powers. After a much-heated debate, the president stormed out of the meeting and declared that the last known supply of petroleum will be used exclusively by the U.S. and the U.S. will not sell or trade any oil to outside parties. * July: The new Bloomfield Space Center completes construction. The facility's first task is to complete the space rockets Hermes XIII and Hermes XIV to fly to B.O.M.B.-001 and -002 respectively (originally slated for a Mars mission before new orders arrived). The mission: have the crew deliver and install the bases' main power reactors, manually enter final launch instructions, manual check for safety nets and protocols, and do a manual inspection of the station. 2075 * The Sierra Army Depot A.I., Skynet, becomes self-aware. * RobCo Industries copyrights the Unified Operating System. This system is used for operating the Robco terminals. The copyright is renewed for each of the next two years. * RobCo brings up plans to purchase REPCONN Aerospace, threatening a hostile takeover otherwise. * Vault-Tec Game Studios copyrights the hologame "Red Menace". * March 21: PVP experiments continue at West Tek with batch 10-011, in the wake of successful tests of the virus on single-celled organisms. Experiments on plant cells are postponed. The pan-immunity virion is renamed Forced Evolutionary Virus (FEV). * May 9: FEV experiments continue at West Tek with batch 10-011, in the wake of successful tests on flatworms; the flatworms exhibit increased size and heightened resistance to viral contagions. Experiments with insects have less success, and further experimentation on insects is postponed by Major Barnett. * May: Vault 112 seals two years early, for Stanislaus Braun's sadistic desires. * June: General Brock becomes the commanding officer of Fort Strong. * June 30: FEV experiments continue at West Tek with batch 10-011, with white mice as subjects. Increased size, muscle density, and Intelligence are noted. * August: The United States Space Administration awards contracts to ArcJet Systems to develop the XMB booster engine and deep range transmitter for their Mars Shot Project, a manned mission to Mars. * November: Unidentified submarine contacts, rumored to be stealth subs of the Chinese "Ghost Fleet" are spotted by US monitoring stations A-31 and B-19 but no further sightings are reported. * November 9: FEV experimentation (batch 10-011) on rabbits is concluded. Increased size, Intelligence, and (this time) aggressiveness is noted. Apparently, it was hard to determine whether the flatworms in the previous experiments were angrier and more violent than normal. Frankly, the researchers cannot be blamed for this. * December 17: A general of the US military visits the Switchboard facility and receives a report from P.A.M. that Chinese stealth technology far outpaces that of the United States, and that the unidentified submarines spotted by US monitoring stations the month prior may be from the Chinese "Ghost Fleet", an elite naval unit rumored to possess stealth-capable submarines. The general dismisses the intelligence as unsubstantiated, but P.A.M. responds by stating no actionable intelligence has come out of the Shaanxi Province of China since November 2072, except for a reported increase in the importation of complex polymers and key synthetic compounds. P.A.M. goes on to say that these are consistent with research into stealth technology on a large scale, but the general states that unless concrete evidence can be provided, that such information is rumor. 2076 * REPCONN Aerospace is bought out by RobCo Industries. * Vault 76 is debut by Vault-Tec Corporation in honor of the United States' Tercentenary. * January 3: A military team under the command of Colonel Spindel is sent to the West Tek research facility to monitor the experiments in the interest of national security, due to fears of international espionage. Captain Roger Maxson (the grandfather of John Maxson, the High Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel in 2161) and Russel Washington are among the team personnel. * January 12: Splicing in several new gene sequences into their test virus, dogs are injected with batch 11-101a at West Tek. Although increased strength was noted, increased intelligence was not. Using batch 11-011, experiments are conducted on raccoons. The same results are noted, but the attempted escape of several infected raccoons causes Major Barnett to terminate the experiment... and the test subjects. Two pairs of raccoons, however, are unaccounted for. ** ''Note: Scott Campbell and Brian Freyermuth intended these escaped raccoons to form an intelligent animal community northwest of the Glow called the "Burrows". This location was never implemented.'' * January: The United States annexation of Canada is complete. Canadian protesters and rioters are shot on sight, and the Alaskan Pipeline swarms with American military units. Pictures of atrocities make their way to the United States, causing further unrest and protests. * April 15: Once all secondary tests and studies are done on the test subjects, all dogs from the batch 11-101aForced Evolutionary Virus (FEV) tests at West Tek are terminated... from a safe distance. * June: Power armor prototype completed, resulting in the T-51b power armor. This is the pinnacle of power armor technology before the Great War. Many of these units are sent to China, and they begin to carve a swath through the Chinese forces. The Chinese resources are strained to the breaking point, and the supply lines from the nations China has annexed begin to break down. * July: Flotation Homes and Seaweed is published by Vault-Tec. * August: Food and energy riots begin in major cities throughout the United States. Military units begin to be deployed in cities within the United States to contain rioters, and many temporary prisons are constructed. A state of emergency is declared, and martial law soon follows. * August: Hermes XIII and XIV are completed, loaded with cargo and placed on the Bloomfield launch platform, awaiting the final funding, and the okay to launch. * October: Production of B.O.M.B. nuclear missiles is put on hold due to budget cuts. The Reservation is put on reserve. * October: Due to the seriousness of world events and the threat of nuclear war, Hermes' launch is postponed while funds are routed to vault technology. Launch is rescheduled for 2077. * October 4: At West Tek, fifteen chimpanzees are infected with batch 11-111. The most successful test to date, growth and immunities in the chimpanzees surpass all other subjects to date. The military practically drools over the results. Plans are made in secret to begin testing in small quarantine towns in North America, and the Mariposa Military Base construction is sped up in anticipation of moving the West Tek project to a location under military supervision. * November: Enclave personnel seize control of Bloomfield Space Center and begin researching and developing a way to convert Hermes XIII and XIV into a personnel transports to transport important individuals off-planet. * December: Fifteenth edition of Coping With Mr. Virus! is published by Vault-Tec. * Pipfall the holotape game is released into the public 2077 * The New York World's Fair of 2077-2078 begins this year. The Great War occurs before it can finish. * Gas prices sky rocket with the regular gas price being $7450.99 per gallon and $8500.99 per gallon for premium. * Robert House puts himself in stasis. * A Chinese sabotage attempt takes place at Hoover Dam. * New Plague hits Denver. Rioters burn down large parts of the city in their fear of contamination and anger at their treatment. Many panic and flee the city by car, clogging the freeways when they run out of gas and trapping everyone behind them. * January 7: Major Barnett orders transfer of all Forced Evolutionary Virus (FEV) research to the newly constructed Mariposa Military Base, despite objections by the research team. * January 10: Alaska is reclaimed, and the Anchorage Front Line is again held by the Americans. * January 22: The first domestic use of power armor within the United States for crowd and quarantine control. Units originally serving in China and the Anchorage Front Line find themselves fighting Americans at home. Food riots increase, and many civilians are killed. Several soldiers defect from the military both in Canada and the United States. They are captured and sent to military prisons. * February: FEV Research is leaked to the world through an unknown source. Protests arise in many major cities and governments around the world, as well as accusations that the U.S. was responsible for the New Plague. F.E.V. is seen as the threat, and serves only to fuel tensions. The governments of the world fear what the U.S. is up to. Speculating anything from trying to make a breed of super soldier, to trying to make Hitler's master race, they begin to panic. * March: Prepared for a nuclear or biological attack from China, the President and the Enclave retreat to thePoseidon oil rig and make contingency plans for continuing the war.[ * March: Vault Dweller's Survival Guide is published by Vault-Tec. * July: Between July 10 and October 23: Sierra Army Depot is evacuated. * August: Sometime prior to August 15, General Constantine Chase, the hero of the Anchorage Reclamation, begins testing a virtual reality simulation of the Reclamation at the VSS Facility in Washington, D.C.. * September 6: Technicians at the VSS Facility notice General Chase is making radical, unrealistic changes to the Anchorage simulation. They believe Chase is becoming obsessed with the simulation and is gradually going insane, but refrain from confronting him out of fear that they will lose their jobs to military contractors. * October 10: The Army detachment at Mariposa discovers that the scientists have been using "military volunteers" (military prisoners who didn't have their brains scooped for use in brain bots) as test subjects in their experiments. Morale in the base breaks down, and in light of Colonel Robert Spindel's mental breakdown, the men turn to Captain Roger Maxson for leadership. * October 13: After an interrogation, Maxson executes Robert Anderson, the chief scientist at Mariposa. * October 15: Colonel Spindel commits suicide. All scientists are executed. * October 20: Captain Roger Maxson, now in control of Mariposa, declares himself to be in full desertion from the army (via radio)... and receives no reply. * October 21: Maxson orders all families stationed outside the Mariposa facility moved inside. * October 22: The platinum chip is processed. Mr. House expects the courier to arrive tomorrow afternoon. * October 23: The Great War ** Early morning: The Commander of the US Pacific Fleet and the US Air Force report sightings of possible Chinese submarines at 00:01 am EST and aircraft approaching US territory at 03:37 am. ** A pre-Halloween costume show was going to be on later that day, called Freddy Fear's House of Scares. The preparations were made that morning. ** Nuka-Cola Quantum is released to the public. ** 82 students from the Early Dawn Elementary school go on a field trip to Lamplight caverns with a couple of teachers and a few parent chaperons. ** Federal agents raid L.O.B Enterprises. ** 09:13 am EST: The Integrated Operational Nuclear Detection System (IONDS) reports four probable launches of ballistic missiles. The US Armed Forces go to DEFCON 2. ** 09:17 am EST: NORAD confirms the IONDS report. The US Armed Forces go to DEFCON 1. Bombers are scrambled for immediate takeoff. ** 09:26 am EST: Response Scenario MX-CN91 is ordered by POTUS. Full nuclear retaliation is authorized. ** The bombs and missiles fly. Who struck first is unknown. Other countries, seeing the missiles on their way, launch their planes and fire their warheads as well. Air raid sirens sound, but very few people heed the warning, thinking it is a false alarm. The vaults are sealed. Two hours of nuclear bombardment ensues upon the earth's surface. The effects are far worse than most imagined. The Earth's faults shift violently, thrusting mountain ranges through the soil. Whole lands are submerged under floods of water. ** 9:42 am: Nuclear strikes on New York City and Pennsylvania are confirmed. ** 9:47 am: Washington, DC and Boston are struck with nuclear weapons. ** The Great Blackout: EMP produced by the bombing kills unshielded electronic devices such as vehicles and other machinery. It lasts for an unknown period of time. ** The Sierra Madre Casino hermetically seals itself during the grand opening gala and the holographic security murders all of the guests except Dean Domino. ** The Lucky 38's systems crash under the weight of the nuclear attack, knocking Robert House unconscious. ** Vault 12 fails to close properly. Once it becomes known that the other Vaults have sealed, people withinBakersfield attempt to force their way into Vault 12 to protect themselves and their families.57 ** The West Tek research facility takes a direct hit, breaking open the FEV tanks on levels four and five and releasing it into the atmosphere. Mutated by radiation, it loses its mutagenic abilities, but it later complicates things for the Master. ** The Mariposa Military Base survives, the soldiers within protected from the radiation and FEV flooding the wasteland. ** Surviving scientists and soldiers based in Los Alamos band together with other survivors they encounter for safety. They set up a temporary camp in a cliff dwelling at Mesa Verde and attempt to contact the federal government for further instructions. No contact is ever made. A small vault is built into the cliff side to shield the only computer they have from the elements. ** All Enclave personnel leave Bloomfield to either take cover or maintain "hot spots." The sub-reactor is turned off. Bloomfield, B.O.M.B.-001, and 002, and Hermes XIII and 14 are completely forgotten. ** Thirteen nuclear warheads obliterate Salt Lake City within seven minutes. ** Two Poseidon scientists are still trapped in the Agricola lab. After four years, one dies of natural illness. After one more year, the other commits suicide. ** Seismic activity causes radiation to seep into the sub-levels of the Reservation. Even though the people underground are safe from the blasts, radiation eventually takes its toll. Post-War The following events happened after The Great War. 2247 * Rook is constructed. 2256 * Tanner is born. -Work in Progress- Category:Tales of the Wastes